Attack
by CharmedAli
Summary: The girls are attacked just as life seems so happy and Peaceful Chapter 3 added Final chapter?
1. Chapter 1

Attack A witch hunter finds out from a demon about the Charmed Ones and Attacks  
when life seems so happy and peaceful.  
  
Authors Note: I haven't done a fanfic with Prue yet so I have decided to do this. This is charmed if Prue is alive.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed (I wish I did) everyone related to the TV series belongs to Aaron Spelling.  
  
Piper sat on the couch very upset she had just received a call from her doctor saying that she could not have children, if so it would be very difficult. What would she tell Leo? Silent tears started to seep down her cheeks, she and Leo really wanted a child but it was really hard. Just then Prue walked in and saw Piper crying  
  
"Piper, honey what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine"  
  
"No you're not you're crying"  
  
"That was the doctor on the phone, about the tests"  
  
"And."  
  
"He said I couldn't have children"  
  
"What? Oh Piper" Prue said Putting her arms around her crying sister  
  
"It's OK, I think, I just don't know what to tell Leo, you should have seen him he is so excited about having a baby"  
  
"It will be OK I know it will, remember in the future, we saw that little girl you are meant to have a baby"  
  
"I guess" Prue, still holding Piper kissed her forehead and said  
  
"That's the spirit" and she got up and left. Piper was left alone but not for long, she was sure it would be longer because Phoebe was at work and Leo was with a charge but he orbed in.  
  
"That was quick" she said welcoming Leo and beckoning him to sit down on the couch next to her, he gave her a quick hug and they were just about to come into a kiss when Leo pulled back.  
  
"Piper, honey, you've been crying" Leo said worriedly  
  
"I know, um, I don't know what to say" Piper said meekly  
  
"You can tell me" Leo said comforting her  
  
"The doctor called"  
  
"And."  
  
"We are in for a rough ride"  
  
"What does that mean?" Leo asked confused  
  
"Don't worry we just have to keep trying"  
  
"Oh, Ok" said Leo and they lent into their kiss  
  
A few days later after trying again a few times Piper went out and bought a few home pregnancy tests and for the next 5 months they were all negative and Piper was starting to give up and was getting very upset. Until one day the last time Piper was prepared to try it came up positive so she did it again and screamed with joy.  
  
"Leo, come here!" She called joyfully and he ran into the room "look" she said holding out the test  
  
"Are you sure?" Leo asked in joyous disbelief  
  
"Yes I checked twice" she said and Leo smiled and hugged Piper and spun her around.  
  
"Let's go tell your sisters" Leo said one he had put Piper down  
  
"Not yet, let's just live in the happiness for the moment" Piper said still smiling  
  
"Ok, let's" said Leo hugging her 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Piper called a 'family meeting' in the attic with Grams, Mum, Dad, Prue, Phoebe and of course Leo.  
  
"Ok, we have waited long enough, what did you want to tell us?" Asked Victor  
  
"Leo and I are going to have a baby!" Piper said happily holding tight to Leo's hand  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said everyone, and everyone solid jumped on Piper and Leo however seeing as Victor never really liked Leo he just shook his hand.  
  
A few months later demons were attacking here there and everywhere trying to kill Piper before she gave birth. They managed to take care of them until one day everything became relatively normal.  
  
~  
  
In the underworld the source was talking to a lower level demon who was bowing so low he would be flat on the floor to get lower.  
  
"I want you to find a witch hunter to get that pregnant Charmed One, her child will be too powerful"  
  
~  
  
The three girls and Leo were sitting at the table eating dinner when they herd a loud meow from kit and ran outside to look there was a demon there carelessly throwing fireballs at patches of grass.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Phoebe and she ran and put a roundhouse kick into his head.  
  
"Leo take Piper inside this will be for her again" called Prue fighting off the demon. Leo did as he was told and kept Piper safe until he heard the elders call  
  
"Honey I have to go it is urgent but I will be back a s soon as I can"  
  
"Leo I will be fine" and Leo orbed off, just then the witch hunter came in from the back door and came up behind Piper who was looking out the window at her sisters fighting off the demon. His athame shimmered as he raised it over his head ready to plunge it into her back her swung it forward and.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Soz bout that but I had 2 I really felt like doing that. There will be more  
  
~  
  
Leo orbed into 'elder land' and they all looked at him  
  
"Why are you here Leo?"  
  
"I heard your call"  
  
"You must be mistaken, we did not call"  
  
"Piper" Leo whispered and orbed back to Halliwell manor.  
  
~  
  
Piper felt a cold, sharp blade sink into her skin and the sensation of warm blood running down her back a hand covered her mouth and she hoped Leo could feel her pain because her sisters were occupied. She sank to the ground and everything went black but before she felt herself slip away she felt as if her stomach was being ripped out **my baby!** she thought before she lost consciousness  
  
Leo orbed in to see a man with a purple sphere with what looked like his unborn child in it, before the demon noticed he orbed out to Prue and Phoebe who just blew up the demon.  
  
"Come inside now Piper is dying," he said grabbing their hands and orbing right behind the man Phoebe grabbed him and Prue grabbed the sphere. Leo naturally ran to Piper and started to heal her back but her stomach wouldn't heal.  
  
"Here" said Prue putting the sphere back into the hole in Piper's stomach and it healed automatically. Piper awoke slowly and groaned  
  
"Stay lying down honey, you are all right now," said Prue  
  
"Uh a little help here?" said Phoebe and Prue got up to question the man  
  
It turned out that the man was a witch hunter and he was protected from their magic but Prue got a kitchen knife and stabbed him and he was vanquished. Leo had orbed Piper to bed and she was sleeping soundly and relaxing from her pain.  
  
~  
  
A/N: If ne1 has an idea 4 this plz let me know, I have a faint Idea but I am not too sure it will just sort of continue otherwise this will b the end 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long; I finally have time to update Wahoo!

9 months later

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs Wyatt, you have a healthy baby girl" said the nurse as she passed a tired Piper a gurgling baby.

"Piper, she's beautiful" Leo gasped, "What are we going to call her?

"Melinda Sarah Halliwell"

"I love it", Piper and Leo kissed as a very excited Prue and Phoebe burst into the room.

The End

A/N: I know it is short but I had to get it done, if u wanna beta it or give me ideas on how 2 keep going plz do otherwise, that is it sweeties! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
